


Smash Bang

by senwe



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senwe/pseuds/senwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their own motifs, Soul Evans and Maka Albarn find themselves on the same way in Medieval times, and decide to travel together in a trip that will end up changing their lives. Mention of rape, mysogyny and cursing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash Bang

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I did it! I began a proper fic, woo me! I can't tell when the updates will take place, since this actually takes a lot more time that writing random drabbles, but I really want to do it from start to end, so I hope you guys like it! Also, please, forget about the title, it was born in the midst of college classes desperation and donned by "the voice in the shadows" (they don't want their name revealed).
> 
> The names of places shown here were taken from namegenerator.
> 
> I do not own Soul Eater.

Soul was actually quite surprised that so many bodies could fit into such a little space. The inn he had decided to stay for the night (or rather had been forced to, because in such a little town the only other option was the streets or back to the forest) was built to accommodate around twenty people on its main hall, plus had another six rooms, one for the owners and the rest for those who might want to spend the night.

Another surprise was to think that it had to overcome such damage every time there was festivity, the wood that supported the main structure was thin and old,and every wall had at least one leak and a few mold stains. Soul suspected that with a good hit, most of it would end up falling down.

However, despite all the activity going around and how over-crowded it was, it still managed to stand to the architects credit. Yet, as impressed as he was with its endurance, Soul couldn't help thinking that he didn't need or want a demonstration about it, and would rather it was quiet and peaceful. He had sheltered himself in a dark corner, in hopes that he'd be left alone to eat peacefully despite all the turmoil going around.

It seemed that his wish was being granted, more or less. There were some people that approached him only to leave with one of his glances. He guessed that looking like a demon had its perks.

After a long time trying to get the innkeeper's attention and failing miserably, Soul got up, ready to find him, pay for the meal and go to sleep at once, but silence fell around the moment he was on his feet.

For a moment he froze, afraid that he had been the cause of the commotion, as had happened too many times in his life, but then realized that no, people weren't looking at him, and he followed their glances to a place in the middle of the room, where a young woman around his age and a man a few years older were having a glaring contest. Soul wouldn't have paid the scene more attention if it wasn't because the man had a few pieces of what seemed to once be a jar around his hair and shoulders, and he was quite sure there was a trail of blood that came from some point in his head.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man growled. It was then that Soul took in his stance. Low, legs parted and shoulders down. Ready to attack. The woman, on the other hand, was oblivious to it, or didn't care, for she held her head high, determination shining on her eyes.

"I could ask you the same question." Her voice sounded too loud in the sudden silence, Soul noticed. "I don't know who you think you are but I warn you that if you continue, you'll receive something more than a jar to the head." Her eyes were hard, and her voice spoke all the disdain her face showed. At that moment Soul realized everyone thought she must be crazy for facing him, most of all without someone to back her up.

"You are gonna learn some fucking manners, you bitch."

It was barely a moment, but it felt like time slowed down. The man threw himself at the woman, ready to hit her. She sidestepped, blocking his arm and using it for support before hitting him on the side with her elbow. The man howled in pain, but she didn't let go, twisting the arm still on her grasp and forcing him onto his knees.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Soul was next to them, his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Stop." Her head snapped to him when his hand found her shoulder and her eyes bore into his for a while before she slowly let the man go.

"And you. Leave." The man made gesture of wanting to re-start the fight, but a subtle movement of Soul's cape that let part of his sword be seen made him change his mind, and he left the inn cursing under his breath.

Slowly, the voices began to fill the air again, and Soul found himself still in the middle of the room with the woman.

"You didn't have to do that." He briefly wondered if her eyes were always so intense, and if using them as daggers was something usual for her, and shrugged.

"I want to sleep here, and a pitched battle wouldn't be beneficial."

Silence fell between them before Soul managed to find the innkeeper and finally pay for the food before going to sleep, his mind replaying the events of the night.

o.O.o

"You have to be kidding me."

_Of course, just my luck._  From all the people Soul might have found on his travel, from all the people he might have to spend part of it with; the one he end up stuck with had to be the woman that was ready to enter a fight in a rotten inn.

"Got a problem with me, prince charming?"

Oh God, and she was sarcastic too.

"Please tell me that you only intend on going to the next town." He definitely didn't want to spend his whole travel getting in problems because of her. After seeing last night's ruckus he was sure she had no problems with being part of any.

"Wherever I go is not your business." She seemed to think for a moment before adding. "But it seems that we are going to share the road for a while. I'm heading to Silverdeer, you?"

"Freylea."

Which of course had to be just a few towns after Silverdeer. On the other side of the kingdom. Curse his luck, even if he hadn't had much of it anyway.

She only laughed at his miserable face.

"I'm Maka, by the way. Maka Albarn."

The name sounded familiar, and he was sure he had heard it sometime, but it had blurred with the rest of names and titles and families that he had ever heard.

"Soul." She looked at him as if waiting for him to continue. "Just Soul."

It was obvious that Maka didn't believe he was "just Soul", after all, his clothes and appearance didn't suggest he was no-one, but didn't mention it as they rode towards the next town.


End file.
